Bound by Love
by ninjalover99
Summary: All she wants is the family she never had, to complete the destiny laid out for her, why did things get so complicated? Now she's enjoying Camelot with her newfound family and...Falling in love? But love is NOT part of her destiny so why is it happening? Will it pull her from her destiny, or bring her to her goal?


"Emrys, Emrys." She whispered to herself in her frantic search. Her tattered clothes hung loosely around her. Her once lovely frock was in tatters and trousers and blouses were the only thing in her small bag. "Emrys" she searched her mind's eye. Where was he?

Just tonight, before the final stroke of midnight, she had found herself in Camelot. When she started this adventure she had no idea where she was going, only that she had to find the great Emrys- no matter what.

Her bare feet slid across the smooth stones, scraping slightly. She found the water pump and tried to get a bucket of water to avail, she was weak and as good as dead. She slumped against the pump and fell into a deep sleep, hearing in what seemed like miles away, a voice calling for help.

* * *

"Will she be alright?" Merlin asked Gaius as they hovered over the limp body on the bed.

"The poor thing nearly died, Merlin. She obviously hasn't had fresh water or any food in days." Replied Gaius ad her cooled her face with a cloth.

"Her feet look like they've been bare for ages with all these bruises and scrapes!" Gwen whispered loudly as she wrapped the girls feet in cloth.

"I'm just glad I found her before she ended up dead." stated Arthur bluntly as he watched the girl in the physician's room, particularly her softly closed eyes. "She seems dreadfully familiar." He added.

Gwen nodded. "She does, she reminds me of someone but I don't know who!" she huffed, exasperated and confused."

"Emrys" a melodic voice whispered, so quietly they could barely hear her, but there she was, her eyes wide open for the world to see. Her eyes flicked about like a humming bird as she searched for the face she was craving to finally see.

Merlin slowly walked towards her, a wet towel in his had to cool her face. Her face lit up like a candle at midnight at the sight of him. Though they were quite different in looks- her unruly red hair, his calm black, her cold grey eyes and his shining blue ones- it was obvious that these to people shared a deep connection inside. "You are Merlin?" she asked, her cold eyes shining.

Merlin blushed. No female had ever been so eager to know who he was before. "I am Merlin, why?" he asked.

She bolted upright, forgetting about hunger and pain. "To meet you is a great honor. I am Balia, people call me Belle. You have no idea how honestly thrilling it is to see a familiar face!"

Arthur let out a small chuckle. "There is no pleasure is seeing a familiar face if it is Merlin's." he let out.

Balia's look was like daggers in Arthurs eyes. "Shut up, Pratdragon!" she nearly shouted. "Merlin is destined for greatness and is more special to me than any other person has been in my life and to insult him is to insult me and our bond!" she growled matter-of-factly at Arthur, biting out the words.

"I would advise you hold your tongue, I am Prince Arthur of Camelot and I could have you executed for that!"

"I know for fact that you wouldn't dare!" Balia shouted at Arthur, flinging a pitcher at his head and hitting him square in the forehead.

Arthur fell on his bum and the whole room suppressed giggles aside from Balia who looked like she could kill Arthur at any moment. "That was impressive." Merlin managed to breathe out between giggling fits.

Balia smirked at Arthur before turning her attention fully on Merlin for that was why she was here. She was here or Emrys, for her destiny, for the bond that could not be broken. "You really think so?" she asked him excitedly as she gawked at him, her voice filled with awe.

"I think it's safe to say that even Arthur found that to be an impressive throw." said Gwen, still smiling.

"Where _did_ you learn to throw like that?" asked Arthur, confused that he could be knocked down by such a little girl.

"My mother taught me, our father couldn't have." said Balia as she looked down, blushing.

"You said our, do you have any siblings?" asked Gaius, laying a tender hand on her shoulder.

"My half-brother and I share a father but we could not meet for the danger and our father never came to see us." Balia replied quietly.

"Who is your brother, perhaps if he lives near Camelot we can contact him." suggested Merlin.

"We have already met, Emrys." Balia said almost silently.

"Who is he?" Everyone in the room asked.

"It's you, Merlin, you and I are the children who share a father and twin mothers in the legends of olde."

* * *

**Got this idea around midnight when I couldn't sleep, typed it up. Please tell me if you enjoyed it!**

**-****_Ninja_**


End file.
